The invention pertains to footwear, particularly to cleated sandals used in sporting environments such as intramural and pick-up games. It provides a detachable traction element which may be attached to a foot or footwear of a wearer to enhance speed, agility, and balance on a grass or artificial turf surface during a sporting event. The cleated sandal also provides a distinct strap arrangement which allows a wearer to tighten the cleated sandal to his or her liking when mounting the cleated sandal on a foot or footwear. Various sandals with means for enabling the adjustment of their attachment straps are commercially available and have been disclosed in patent literature. Additionally, such sandals used on artificial turf and grass surfaces can be expensive. None of these sandals discloses an economical cleated sandal with a strapping arrangement which improves overall balance and breathability while providing the wearer with near surround sensation for a comfortable fit for faster movement to obviate the disadvantages of prior art cleated sandals.